


Fear for Him

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee is worried about his boss<br/>Related to the Episode "The Fear makers"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear for Him

Lee picked up the slack for the Admiral and anticipated anything he could possibly need or want. But he was worried about his boss and friend. The Admiral was driving himself too hard in his quest to try and explain what had happened to the Polidor. He was getting more and more frustrated when he couldn't find an explanation that made sense. His obsession wasn't going unnoticed by the crew and he'd seen their looks and heard the whispers. He tried to talk to Harry but his concerns fell on death ears. He just hoped that when push came to shove the Admiral would come to his senses.


End file.
